moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Jerry (2015)
Tom and Jerry is an 2015 CGI-live-action musical-comedy-drama mockumentary film starring Bailee Madison, Rowan Blanchard, Alyson Hannigan, Brendan Fraser, Nicholas D'Agosto, Lea Michele, Lucy Hale, Allison Janney, Kirsten Dunst and Matthew Broderick. It was released in theathers October 19, 2015. A sequel, entitled, Tom and Jerry 2 is released in October 8, 2016 and Tom and Jerry: The Final Chapter is in theaters September 6, 2017 Summary 36 years in John Hughes High, a murder mystery about Hillary McKinley's death becomes a legend in Chicago. 36 years later, Lisa is a homeschooled teen moving at Chicago after throwing her mother's boyfriend's belongings and suddenly meets Tom and Jerry until things got worse when Connor Walters, wants to hunt Tom and Jerry and they need help from her friends, Terrence, Sarah, Marcie, Nathan, Linda, Julie, Mark, Terry, Bruce, Toshi, Nick and Uma, her best friends, Nancy, Rebecca and Hadley and her unknown aunt Stacy to save Tom and Jerry. Meanwhile, a new group of detective agency all set up on a journey to find Tom and Jerry and Stella creates a machine called The Repulsinator which she accidentally shoots to the Mayor which turns them into repulsive zombie-like version of Stella. Plot TBA Cast Click here to see the cast list on Internet Movie Database. *Bailee Madison as Lisa Carter/Princess Lisa Fitzgerald, the film's main hero and Aimee and Alex's daughter, Her adopted parents were abusive towards her. **Eva Bella as 9-year-old Lisa *Kirsten Dunst as Uma, Uma's full name is Uma Inga Hansen Benson Yansen Tallen Hallen Svaden Swanson (now Harris), Lisa's neighbour and friend but she is her math teacher. She speaks an Swedish accent (because she is born in Sweden because her parents are Swedish). She speaks English but is a jiggly dancer, and can dance better than she can type. She also constantly says "God dag på dig", which means "good day to you" in Swedish and Danish (though, with a faux-Swedish accent). *Nicholas D'Agosto as Terrence Carson, Lisa's best friend *Brendan Fraser as Connor Walters/Robo-Connor, the film's main antagonist who wants to hunt Tom and Jerry but then he revealed that he needs their help to rescue Lisa. *Kevin James as Tim Dalton, Terrence, Nathan, Mark, Terry and Bruce's boss *Alyson Hannigan as Mrs. Stella Carter, Lisa abusive adopted mother. She is the hiddem main antagonist. She plans to turn Liz's friends and their relatives into Terminator-like robots and zombie versions of her *Tia Mowry as Mammy Two Shoes, Tom and Jerry's former owner she kicked Tom and Jerry out of the house for wrecking her house and moved to a different city. She had a son with Mr Dalton, her ex-boyfriend, she reveals that she is Stacy and Aimee's half sister. In the end, she decided not to get new pets and she decide to start dating, She let Lisa and Alex to keep Tom and Jerry as pets. *Terry Crews as Tony Smith, Lisa, Allison, Hadley, Nancy and Rebecca's gym teacher and Mammy's current love interest and boyfriend. They get married in the ending credits. He is revealed to be Alex Fitzgerald's rival since 1982 and friend in 1976-1982. *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Manny Two Shoes, long lost son of Mammy Two-Shoes and Lisa and Allison's half-cousin. He is the secondary protagonist who's a computer hacker. **Williams also plays a young Tony Smith *August Maturo as Tyler Fitzgerald, Lisa and Allison's youngest brother who always records them for their embarrasing moments and always being caught by Alex recording them so he can post it to YouTube. *Tamera Mowry as Principal Harper, the 2nd principal in Lisa's school. *Tyler James Williams as Timmy Smith/Robo-Timmy, Miranda's crush/boyfriend and Lisa's friend *January Jones as Principal Madison "Maddie" Fitzgerald, Alex's twin sister and the vice-principal in Lisa's school. *G. Hannelius as Nancy, Lisa's best friend *Jack Griffo as Nathan Fredricksen, Terrence, Mark, Terry and Bruce's friend *Blake Michael as Mark Carter, Terrence, Terry and Bruce's friend *Moisés Arias as Terry Harper, Terrence, Mark and Bruce's friend and Nick's brother *Corey Fogelmanis as Bruce Jennings, Lisa, Terrence and Mark's friend ad Allison's boyfriend. *Sabrina Carpenter as Rebecca Davis, Hadley, Lisa, Allison and Nancy's classmate and friend *Rowan Blanchard as Allison Fitzgerald, Lisa's younger sister and Hadley, Nancy and Rebecca's friend **Livvy Stubenrauch as 6-year-old Allison *Sidney Fullmer as Hadley Walters, Lisa, Missy, Nancy and Rebecca's classmate and friend *Nathan Lane as Mr. Harris, Aimee and Stacy's adopted father. *Zendaya as Miranda Jone, Lisa's rival and Timmy's ex. She becomes Lisa's friend in the end. *Eric Idle as the narrator. *Kim Soo-Hyun (in his American feature film debut) as Toshi Nakamura, Lisa, Terrence, Bruce and Mark's Korean friend who does not speak English but understands it (while speaking in Korean, it has a subtitle) *Madison Lintz as Brenda, Lisa, Allison Nancy, Rebecca and Hadley's rival. *Seann William Scott as Nick Harper, Terry, Mark, Bruce, Toshi and Nathan's friend. *Matthew Broderick as Alex Fitzgerald, an sleazy, overprotective and sometimes mean and clumsy accountant who works at Connor Walters' company with his brother Butch Dog, and quits at Connor's company and helps Lisa to save Tom and Jerry. In the end, he becomes proud of Lisa. He wants to become a broadway producer. He is very hysterical and prone to panic attacks. He is revealed to be Tony Smith's rival since 1982 and friend in 1976-1982. *Allison Janney as Aimee Fitzgerald (formerly Harris)/Princess Adrianne, Alex's late wife and Lisa's late mother. She died earlier in the film but her spirit always apears and waves her hand to Alex and Lisa but she is revealed to be alive in the 2nd film. NO MORE ACTORS/ACTRESSES IN THIS PAGE AND THE LAST ACTORS ARE: *Zachary Gordon as Sam Fitzgerald, Alex's son from his previous marriage (Alyssa) and Lisa, Allison and Tyler's half-brother *Maddie Ziegler as Lizzy Harper, a nerd whom Lisa befriended *Ken Jeong as Johnathan Rooney, the school principal who is mean, sleazy and clumsy. *Sofia Vergara and Tobey Maguire as Claire and Nick Davis, Nancy and Rebecca's parents *Daniela Nieves as Lacie Jackson, Miranda's henchwoman *Paris Smith as Vanessa Van Pelt, Miranda's friend turned enemy because she pretended to be mean. She is good to Lisa's gang. Cameos * Johnny Knoxville as Police Officer *Will Arnett as Police Officer *George Clooney as Harry McKinley *Olivia Holt as Hillary McKinley *Joey Bragg as Young Alex Fitzgerald *Dove Cameron as Young Maddie *Shailene Woodley as Young Aimee Fitzgerald *Marielle Jaffe and Jennifer Aniston as Young and Adult Jennifer Coleman *Kevin Bacon as Andrew Van Pelt (voice) *Kristen Bell as Jane Jennings *Josh Duhamel as Nick's unnamed brother, Jane's husband Motion Capture and Voice Cast *Billy West as the motion capture and voice of Tom Cat and Barney Bear *Bob Bergen as the motion capture and voice of Jerry Mouse/Tyke *Phil LaMarr as the motion capture and voice of Spike *Kath Soucie as the motion capture and voice of Nibbles *Jeff Bergman as the motion capture and voice of Butch the Bulldog, Droopy *Drake Bell as the motion capture and voice of Quacker *Hal Sparks as the motion capture and voice of Muscles Mouse *Mitchell Musso as the motion capture and voice of Topo *Tom Kane as the motion capture and voice of Tiny Bulldog *Matthew McConaughey as the motion capture and voice of Puggsy *Tom Hanks as the motion capture and voice of Frankie DaFlea *Ty Burrell as the motion capture and voice of Drippy Dog *Vincent Martella as the motion capture and voice of Dripple Dog *Jake T. Austin as the motion capture and voice of Bernie the Swallow *Jason Segal as the motion capture and voice of Swampy Fox *Ashley Tisdale as the motion capture and voice of Peep *Seth Green as the motion capture and voice of Benny Burro *Charlie Sheen as the motion capture and voice of Joe Bear *Adam Sandler as the motion capture and voice of Screwy Squirrel *Tom Kenny as the motion capture and voice of Napoleon *Jeff Bennett and David Henrie as the motion capture and voice of George and Junior *Davis Cleveland as the motion capture and voice of Stinky Jr. McWolf *John DiMaggio as the motion capture and voice of Meathead *Ty Burrell as the motion capture and voice of Lenny *George Lopez as the motion capture and voice of Mighty McWolf *Gary Cole as the motion capture and voice of Tin *Steven Weber as the motion capture and voice of Pan *Dee Bradley Baler as the motion capture and voice of Alley *Ashton Kutcher as the motion capture and voice of Kyle the Cat *Radha Mitchell as the voice of Toodles Galore *Kevin Connolly as the voice of Butch Cat External Links *Tom and Jerry on Ideas Wiki Quotes The Opening Scene * Ending Musical Numbers See the soundtrack.. Sequels, Prequel film and TV Show See Tom and Jerry 2, Tom and Jerry: The Final Chapter, The Untold Story of Alex Fitzgerald and Tony Smith and Tom and Jerry: The Series. Poster Gallery Tom-and-jerry-2015-poster.png|Alternative poster rowan-blanchard-as-allison-tom-and-jerry.png|2nd poster showing Allison alyson-hannigan-as-stella-tom-and-jerry.png|3rd Promotional poster showing Stella allison-janney-as-aimee-tom-and-jerry-2015.png|4th promo poster showing Aimee Trivia *It is rated PG for mild thematic material including some action and peril, for comical violence and brief mild language. *It will be 149 mins. long *There are 4th wall breaks in some scenes: *Coming in theatres on September 6 2017. **Rebecca breaks the fourth wall by saying "I break the fourth..." until the fireworks (from Bruce's project) spark in the firealarm sprinklers, causing Bruce akwarldy clambers to Alex's body and Alex says "Get down on my back, Bruce!" but Bruce refuses to come back down, declaring "Bruce is not going anywhere!". She gets detained by Alex (who is replacing their teacher because of having ebola) **Tony rips off his clothes, showing his underpants, saying "Yippie-Kai-Yey, You Idiots!". But gets touched by the Carter Zombies until he becomes one of them. **Alex takes off his clothes, showing his underpants, saying "YIPPIE-KAI-YEY, YOU REPULSIVE MONSTERS CREATED BY MY HALF-SISTER FOR TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER AND TURNING HER INTO ONE OF YOU!" (reffering to the Carter Zombies). *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with New Line Cinema and Metro Goldwyn Mayer. *It spoofs Liv and Maddie because the characters are saying their problems, thoughts and what they are going to do. *It spoofs Family Guy. *It is a parody of Night of the Living Dead and Night of the Living Pharmacists. *Doctor Who is referrenced and spoofed in several scenes. *Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George, Junior and Toodles are gonna open their own detective agency to find Tom and Jerry. *Tin, Pan, Alley, Kyle the Cat, Butch Dog, Meathead, Lenny, Mighty McWolf, Stinky Jr. McWolf and Butch Cat are working for Connor Walters. *Alex Fitzgerald and Butch Dog quit in Connor Walters' Accounting Firm and helps Lisa and the others. *Uma, Terrence, Lisa, Sarah, Nancy, Marcie, Nathan, Linda, Mark, Terry, Bruce, Nick, Brenda, Alex, Aimee, Butch Dog, Rebecca, Hadley, Allison and Toshi are going to help Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George and Junior to help Tom and Jerry in Nibbles, Spike, Tyke, Quacker, Muscles Mouse, Topo, Tiny Bulldog, Puggsy, Frankie DaFlea, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Peep, Barney Bear, Benny Burro, Joe Bear, Screwy Squirrel, Napoleon, George, Junior and Toodle's own detective agency. *Brenda quits being a rival to Lisa and starts a friendship with Lisa and the others. *Lisa is a leader of the Chicago Warriors and a fan of horror films. *Allison is the leader of The Chicago Bellas (a parody of Barden Bellas from Pitch Perfect). *Timmy is the leader of The Treblemakers (a parody of The Trebelmakers from Pitch Perfect). *Toshi has a power called time-travel manipulation that can go back into time. *Lisa has a power called cyrokinesis which she freezes something or someone with her hand. *Lisa also have a rapid cellular regeneration ability. * Uma has the ability to travel at superhuman speeds. * Both Ashley Benson and Cassie Scerbo appear in Bring It On: In It To Win It. * Both Corey Fogelmanis, August Maturo, Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard appear in Girl Meets World. * Both Eva Bella and Livvy Stubenrauch appear in Frozen. * Both Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick appear in The Lion King films and The Producers People who turned into Carter Zombies Main Article: List of People who turned into Mindless Repulsive Stella. Bloopers Click here for the movie's bloopers. Transcript Click here for the movie's transcript. Credits Click here for the movie's cast and crew in the credits. Soundtrack Click here for the movie's soundtrack. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Science Fiction films Category:2015 films Category:Films starring Tom Kenny